malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Egwene of the Malazan Empire
='Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can :-)'= Old Messages Archive Nav Block I'm not seeing any problems with the lines. I'm using Firefox, what browser are you using? I think the whole nav block needs a complete re-working eventually is there anything else you would like to see there? --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 00:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah there is no problem with the code as far as I can tell. It looks fine in Chrome as well, I suspect the problem is with IE. Good work the fan artwork category. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 02:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Egwene - I'm not quite done but I'll make my way through my notes slowly but surely. I'm using a kindle version without accurate page numbers, or else I would have added those as well. Should be able to hit 2400 in no time! 13:29, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Wasn't signed in, my bad! Still getting used to this wiki thing. DaddinG (talk) 13:30, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Possible Contribution Hello Egwene, I have learned about your plan to go through the books word by word and add as much of information as possible. I would like to join you on this quest. Since you are working on Gardens of the Moon, I thought I could begin with Memories of Ice, applying the same method. Please, let me know if you agree with this collaboration. Utheraptor the First (talk) 22:09, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Layout Guide I prefer the current system because of how it looks on the page. I don't think the notes and references will be a problem as we could put them in a scroll box like here. However if you want to change it I will not object, just be sure to change the layout guide page too. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 23:25, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I look at what others have done to help me. Usually I look at Wookieepedia as I think they have done a fantastic job there. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 11:00, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Deletions It would be helpful if you could link them or use the template. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 23:25, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :I added a delete tag shortcut into the wiki markup edit tools section. I figured out later that those categories had never had anything in them to begin with, the only showed up because some pages called for them. And yes some checks are done only about once a day. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 11:00, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Adminship I've waited a long time for you to ask about becoming an admin, but I see now that you will probably never do so. So, do you want to be an admin here? --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 23:25, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :There are many different roles that admins can take and I think you would make a good one. It's late now so I will do it tomorrow. I will say that I have no programming experience, I've taught myself how to do wiki markup from scratch. It's not too hard, but it would have been handy to be able to ask questions, so don't hesitate to ask me if you want to learn how to do something. And by the way I got to admin by asking the Wikia staff if I could take it on as this wiki had been abandoned at that time. Anyway that's my story I suppose. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 11:00, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Egwene, Got your message on the quotes and referencing. Will try to comply. These were my first edits so I ama complete amateur just stumbling through new stuff. Could you just check your Malazan Empire prifile? I left you around 2-3 PMs. At the moment I am just reading through pages to see whether they needed info added. Was thinking of adding a line to Brood's page to include OST. Andorion new (talk) 02:49, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Andorion Need for a page on the Darujhistan Tyrant from OST Hi Egwene, I was just editing Caladan Brood's page and adding a section on OST. When tryng to link the Tyrant I found we have a Tyrant King page and a Jaghut Tyrant page, but no page on the Tyrant from OST. Technically he falls under Tyrant King category, but since that page has no useful information from OST, maybe we should have a fresh page. If you agree I can start working on it, though it may take some time as I will have to re-read OST. Andorion new (talk) 04:22, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Andorion Prominent display of the Wiki I was thinking that with all the work that's being put into the wiki, we should make sure it's easy to see and reach for the average reader. Now a Google search for 'Malazan' puts the wiki as the 5th or 6th link, and thats ok, as it follows wikipedia, amazon and goodreads. On the front page of the Malazan Empire website the big encyclopaedia link also is pretty prominent. But on the Forums page, the link is way down at the bottom. I was wondering whether there was any way to elevate it and make it easier to find, like puttin it in the website, forum, gallery, member, chat, row. Also is there any way to get wikipedia to link to the forum or the wiki? Maybe in the External Links section? Text used in many articles I am seeing a pattern where the bulk of the text used in many articles is simply lifted straight from the book with little or no modification. However this is never acknowledged as a quote. Also it reads very strangely as obviously the section being a quote is totally out of context with anachronistic wording for a wiki entry. The Geography section in the Darujhistan article is a good example. I am thinking of re-writing and putting in citations when I find stuff like this. Memories of Ice Hello, the referencing did not scare me out, but some real-life stuff stumbled in my way. It should be solved now, so I am ready to take on the quest. However, do not expect me to be as fast as you are, as do not have that much time for reading these days. Also, I am a bit unsure about the exact format of the referencing, as I have my books in Czech, which is my mother language and I am using an english eBook for this quest. However, I can't find the exact paging in the format the eBook is using. I can provide an approximate location in the book, but the exact one. I may try to download a better version, but I am not sure if this is not a basic property of eBooks (like if all of them are made without page numbering), as I never use them when I can acquire the paper version. Utheraptor the First (talk) 23:10, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Deadhouse Gates Thanks for the edit! I appreciate the edit on the DG Chap 11 page I posted. I plan to work through the rest of the book and get it completed. Thanks again! Whiskey Jim (talk) 00:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate the compliment. I will be working on chapter 12 this weekend. Referencing Thank you for the offer of searching for the pages for me. After each greater group of edits I make, I will post a short description about where they come from to your Talk Page, so you can find it easily. I am really sorry for the inconvenience this must be causing you, but since I am not able to get my hands on paper copies of the english version of the books, I fear there is no other way. Utheraptor the First (talk) 23:26, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Translation Translating the wiki to Czech could be very interesting. Looks like I have another quest to do after Memories of Ice. :) Utheraptor the First (talk) 20:30, December 9, 2014 (UTC) First patch of edits As I promised, I am listing here the pages I recently edited through my Memories of Ice quest. Here they are: Jaghra Til, Pran Chole, Cannig Tol, Kilava Onass, T'ol Ara'd, Kallor All of the information I edit into this pages comes from Memories of Ice before the beginning of the Book One and after the short Prologue. Utheraptor the First (talk) 21:47, December 9, 2014 (UTC) The Heboric non-edit Thanks for the Exclamations page. Great idea to have it on one page. Regarding the non-edit, I' not sure where the Shield Anvil title is mentioned unfortunately. I'm on a reread and in House of Chains Heboric is still under the impression that he's Treach's Destriant. I honestly cannot even recall his "Oh My Treach" moment where he realizes he got the title wrong (hence the reread I guess). I just happened to read about it on a different section of the wiki after make the page edits. Vanmartin (talk) 07:47, December 10, 2014 (UTC)